The present disclosure relates generally to orthopedic devices and in particular to orthopedic devices including sensors and a user interface of a computing device associated with the orthopedic device.
In a knee replacement procedure, a provisional device may be inserted in the joint to assist in determining the size of tibia implant to use. A height of the provisional device may be increased with shims.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting on a display objects related to a knee joint. At least one of the objects being based on data from a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia. The user interface comprising a representation of an area of the knee joint for presentment on the display; and a force center indicator for presentment on the display. The user interface providing an indication of when a position of the force center indicator corresponds to a desired position of the force center indicator. The position of the force center indicator being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on data from the plurality of sensors.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting objects on a display related to a knee joint. At least one of the objects being based on data from a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia and supported by a device having a posterior ridge. The user interface comprising a representation of an area of the knee joint for presentment on the display; and at least one indicator for presentment on the display, the at least one indicator indicating a force level on the posterior ridge of the device. The force level on the posterior ridge being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on data from the plurality of sensors.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting objects on a display related to a knee joint. At least one of the objects being based on data from a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia. The user interface comprising a representation of an area of the knee joint for presentment on the display; an overall force center indicator for presentment on the display relative to the representation; a medial force center indicator for presentment on the display relative to the representation; and a lateral force center indicator for presentment on the display relative to the representation, a position of the overall force center indicator, a position of the medial force center indicator, and a position of the lateral force center indicator being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on data from the plurality of sensors.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting objects on a display related to a knee joint. At least one of the objects being based on data from a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia. The user interface comprising a representation of an area of the knee joint for presentment on the display; and at least one indicator for presentment on the display, the at least one indicator indicating a force level on a post of the device which is received in a recess in one of the femur and the tibia, the force level on the post being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on data from the plurality of sensors.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting objects on a display related to a knee joint. At least one of the objects being based on data from a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia. The user interface comprising a representation of an area of the knee joint for presentment on the display; a force center indicator for presentment on the display; and a spread force indicator for presentment on the display. The spread force indicator providing an indication of a spread of the forces across the area of the knee joint. The position of the force center indicator and the spread force indicator being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on data from the plurality of sensors.
In a yet further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting objects on a display related to a knee joint. At least one of the objects being based on data from a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia. The user interface comprising a representation of an area of the knee joint for presentment on the display; and a force center indicator for presentment on the display. The user interface providing an indication of a first position of the force center indicator when the knee joint is in a first position and of a second position of the force center indicator when the knee joint is in a second position. The first position of the force center indicator and the second position of the force center indicator being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on data from the plurality of sensors.
In a still further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface for presenting objects on a display related to a knee joint. At least one of the objects being based on data from a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia. The user interface comprising a representation of an area of the knee joint for presentment on the display; and a force center indicator for presentment on the display. The user interface providing an indication of a first position of the force center indicator when the knee joint is in a first position and of a second position of the force center indicator when the knee joint is in the first position. The first position of the force center indicator corresponding to a first environment for the knee joint and the second position of the force center indicator corresponding to a second environment of the knee joint. The first position of the force center indicator and the second position of the force center indicator being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on data from the plurality of sensors.
In a yet still further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for evaluating a knee joint is provided. The system comprising a provisional selected from a plurality of provisionals, the provisional including a plurality of sensors which are located between the femur and the tibia when the provisional is positioned in the knee joint; and a computing system including a display. The computing system executes a processing sequence to identify the provisional and presents a user interface on the display to provide an indication of the force experienced by the plurality of sensors.
In still yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting objects on a display related to a simulation of a knee joint. The user interface comprising at least one input to specify force readings across an area of the knee joint; and a force center indicator for presentment on the display. The user interface providing an indication of a position of the force center indicator relative to a desired position of the force center indicator, the position of the force center indicator being determined by an electronic controller of the computing device based on the specified force readings across the area of the knee joint.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a user interface generated with a computing device by instructions stored on at least one computer-readable medium is provided. The user interface presenting objects on a display related to a simulation of a knee joint. The user interface comprising at least one input to specify simulation force readings across an area of the knee joint, each force reading corresponding to a respective sensor of a provisional; and at least one visual indicator for presentment on the display, the at least one visual indicator providing a visual cue of the force experienced by the provisional based on the simulation force readings.
In yet still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of analyzing forces on a provisional placed in a knee joint is provided. The method comprising the steps of receiving from the provisional information related to the provisional, the provisional including a plurality of sensors, the information related to the provisional including at least one of identifying information for the provisional, location information of the plurality of sensors of the provisional, and a visual representation of the provisional; electronically receiving from the provisional information related to a force experienced by the plurality of sensors of the provisional; and determining at least one measure of the force experienced by the provisional from the information related to the force experienced by the plurality of sensors.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.